Energy
Energy is required to perform most actions in CityVille. Energy is essential to building new things for your city. One energy can be replenished every five minutes. When running out, friends can offer energy (but not their own) to those in need. The most energy neighbors can give in one gifting is 3. Once you reach the point where you are able to send 3 energy to a friend, you cannot send 1 or 2 energy anymore. Energy refills can be either bought for cash or gifted once a player has a certain number of friends. • Up to 30 Energy can be stored, representing 2.5 hours. To make maximum use of energy, the user must log in every 2½ hours. • When out of energy, Jack pops up in a screen, asking you if you want to buy more energy or ask friends for some. • Reaching a new level fills the Energy Meter, so it's a good idea to use up your energy just before reaching a new level (when few experience points are needed you could turn in Collection sets that give you experience points, energy or both to achieve the new level). • When you visit friends, you can earn more than the 30 Energy limit. Visiting neighbors once a day gives one point of energy per neighbor visited, up to your reputation level (ex. reputation level 30 = up to 30 free Energy from visiting neighbors). • Visiting a newly added neighbor gives 3 Energy for the first time. •Accepting goods from the active friends franchises in your city also give you one energy for every franchised business. • Collecting from Community Buildings, Landmarks and Zoo Habitats also give you a solid chance of giving bonus energy. • Collecting from Daily Bonus gives you bonus energy (starting with +1 for the first day, up to +5 energy for Daily Bonus collected in 5 consecutive days) • If a Dam is placed in your city, you can reach an increased cap of up to 37. Once you reached the new cap, in order to maintain it, you need to continue supplying the dam every 24 hours or else your energy cap will start decreasing until it drops back to the standard 30. • When you have more than the maximum number of energy your gauge could hold, the number showing the amount of energy will turn green. • When you use purchased energy, the energy bar is raised passed your cap temporarily. Theoretically it can be unlimited, depending on how many purchased energy you choose to use at one time. • When you activate the unreleased Power Grid, you'll get an unlimited amount of energy for 24 hours. Energy Refills Tip: Before buying energy, make sure you do not have any in your inventory. Gallery askforenergy.jpg|energy request pop up energybar.jpg Out of Energy.PNG 30.png|+30 Energy in the build menu Energy 2.png|New Energy options in the build menu. * Category:Build Menu Category:Bonuses Category:Consumables Category:Free Gifts Category:Rewards Category:Gameplay